Clan
In the Zentia world, there are 5 different kinds of immortals. All of them have a same aim to be eternal in the universe. Different clans use different path to achieve the goal. 'Build a Clan' To own your own clan your character must be above level 10 and talk to the revenue secretary in any town to apply to create a clan. Pay 1 gold coin to create a new clan, at this time the clan is still temporary and the player will need to recruit over 5 member to join the clan, or the clan will be dismissed. Once a clan is built up, the clan chatting channel will be activated. 'Clan Dismiss' Certain circumstances may cause a clan to be dismissed: 1. Fewer than 5 Clan Members; 2. Clan active points less than ??; (this rule does not apply to clan created for less than 7 days) 3. Clan leader used the guild dismiss order (can still use ‘cancel the dismiss’ to cancel the order) • Any of the above circumstance will cause a clan into emergency status (112 hours countdown), and notice will be given out in the guild channel and announcement. • The clan emergency status will be tested every hour, if all three conditions no longer exist, the emergency status will be canceled, and notice given out in the clan channel and announcement. • During the test, if any condition still exists, the emergency status will continue to count down. Notice will be given out in the clan channel and announcement. • Clan will be dismissed when countdown reaches 0. 'Joining a Clan' 1. Talk to the revenue director to check the status of existing clans. 2. Players without a clan can apply to join a clan. After the officers in the clan approve the application the player will be able to join the clan. Open the Social Relation (O) interface, click clan tab and click ‘leave the clan’ to cancel the application 3. Clan officers with permission to invite players to join a guild can also invite players without a clan to join. 'Leaving a Clan' 1. Open the social relation (O) interface, under clan tab, click ‘leave the clan’ to leave a clan. 2. The clan leader cannot leave a clan, he/she will need to pass the clan leadership to another player before leaving. Expel: Clan officers can expel other clan members who have lower ranks than them. 'Clan Information' A clan is a permanent group of players that share clan name and a chat channel. Different clans contains different numbers of members. But the upper limit is 30. You can be a member of a clan and a guild at the same time. A clan can develop into a guild. (more info needed about steps please) 'Clan Vs. Guild' Clan: As mentioned above a clan can not develop and can only hold max 30 players.You have a clan roster, chat channel and you all share the same name over your head. Guild: A guild has the same things but in addition they can hold more player (80 for starting size). They also have an entire realm they can teleport to only for guild members. With storage, special guild crafters, guild quests, guild only events a lot of other goodies. Guilds can develop so they can hold more players, add new NPC's to their realm, add more guild quests etc. If you want more info about Guilds go here on the wiki. Original wording by It's taken from her forum post about Guilds. Edited the word guild into clan and changed some values. Added "Clan Information", "Clan Vs Guild" and styled it a little. Samarilla